


Cookie Flavored Kisses

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott attempt to bake cookies and things go from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Flavored Kisses

Isaac took out the tray and damn near slammed it on the counter in frustration.

“Good news?” Scott said from his left, “At least this batch isn't burned.”

Both teenagers turned to the four trays of cookies on the kitchen island all displaying various degrees of charring. Isaac turned back to their current effort. No these cookies weren't burnt. They were just grossly under cooked.

“How exactly did we end up with this again?” Isaac inquired.

“Shit luck.” Scott answered. 

The junior class was trying to raise money for this year’s class trip. And Scott and Isaac, arriving ten minutes late, had been stuck with preparing for the Bake Sale thanks to Class President Lydia Martin. So here they were, on a Sunday afternoon, trying to bake 12 dozen cookies. The first attempt had burned because Scott and Isaac had been too busy kicking Stiles and Danny’s ass on Halo III to notice and the second time they had fallen asleep. 

“Third time’s a charm right?” Scott offered hopefully.

“It fucking better be.” Isaac muttered.

Scott let out a chuckle, “You can get the batter started and I’ll clean this up.”

They got to work soon enough. Scott tossed the bad batches of cookies and cleaned up a little. When he walked back in from taking out the garbage Isaac was done with the batter and scooping clumps onto the baking sheet.

“I’ll start the next batch. You can finish up with this.” Isaac said. He immediately got another bowl and started pouring flour and milk in it.

Scott walked up to the counter and scooped up a bit of the batter with his finger and popped it in his mouth. This was exactly the reason why Scott was not allowed in the kitchen when baking (Melissa had warned him).

“Scott…” 

The brunette smiled as he slid the finger out of his mouth, “Oops.”

Isaac turned, crossed his arms, and cocked his head, “You’ve done that every single time.”

“Then I guess you shouldn’t be surprised.” Scott smirked and raised his eyebrows.  
Isaac reached into the bowl and took a healthy portion of the cookie dough. He lifted it to his mouth and at the last moment smeared it all over Scott’s face. The reaction was everything he wanted. Scott stood frozen to the spot, his mouth open, and blinking rapidly.

Isaac laughed with abandon: head thrown back, tears in his eyes, and his shoulders shaking. His moment of triumph was short lived. Scott had recovered quickly and Isaac soon found himself with a face full of cookie dough courtesy of one Scott McCall.

“You’re going to regret that.” Isaac told him.

Scott had the nerve to grin, “Make me.”

They both dived for a different weapon. Isaac went for the flour and egg mixture he was in the middle of and Scott snatched the cookie dough batter. 

Fifteen minutes later Isaac peeked over the top of the kitchen island, “Scott.”

The other boy’s head stuck out from behind an overturned table.

“I’m out of ammo dude.” Isaac called out. When Scott gave him a skeptical look Isaac showed him his empty bowl.

“Yeah ok…me too.” Scott answered and showed his similarly empty bowl.

They both got up tentatively and walked to neutral ground: the sink.

“Truce?” Scott held out his hand.

Isaac took it and shook it, “Or maybe not.” 

Thank God for werewolf speed. Isaac managed to turn on the water and get Scott in the face using the sprayer.

“Son of a…” Scott sputtered as he wrestled it away from the taller werewolf. He turned it and blasted Isaac in the mouth.

“Alright alright I give! I give!” Isaac said through a mouthful of water and Scott finally relented, “Bastard.”

Scott smirked. His red tank top was completely soaked. His hair was plastered to his face and starting to curl a little. Isaac imagined he looked much the same…or maybe not. He doubted he looked half as hot as Scott did right now. Isaac was having a hard time concentrating what with Scott’s nipples protruding from his shirt and the fact that droplets of water were rolling from the top of his head to his full lips. Full, kissable, very distracting lips.

“What?” Scott asked at almost a whisper.

Isaac answered him by fisting Scott’s shirt front and pulling him in for a kiss: open-mouthed and wet. Isaac held on to the back of Scott’s neck while the shorter boy grabbed handfuls of Isaac’s wet shirt. They kissed like that for a long time but eventually they both had to come up for air.

Scott backed up until he reached the counter. He leaned back against it and the look he gave the taller boy let Isaac know that if he wanted something…he should come get it. Isaac chuckled, pulled his wet shirt over his head and tossed it aside as he strode towards him.

Isaac cradled Scott’s face with his hands before lowering his head and kissing him again. This kiss was less urgent than the last. Isaac let Scott encircle his waist and pull him closer. Their already hard dicks touched and a moan escaped them both.

Isaac moved away from Scott’s mouth to his neck. As he sucked on a particular spot, Scott spreads his legs and began to rub his knee in slow circles against Isaac’s erection. Isaac moaned into Scott’s neck and sucked harder. He needed more contact and it was like Scott could tell.

The brunette lowered his hands and grabbed Isaac’s ass pulling him in even closer. Isaac tried his best not to hump Scott’s leg but the other boy was making that urge impossible to resist. Scott stopped his movements then. He gripped Isaac’s hips and spun them around effectively switching their positions. Before   
Isaac could ask if anything was wrong Scott was on his knees and Isaac’s basketball shorts and boxers were pooled around his feet.

Isaac looked down and they locked eyes. 

Scott wet his lips generously before looking away. He licked a stripe along the underside of Isaac’s cock until he reached the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head and lapped the pre-come from the beta’s slit. He enjoyed the shudder it caused so much that he did it again and again until Isaac trembled. Scott had planned to tease him more…to draw out his orgasm bit by bit but now that he had the boy practically keening, Scott was desperate to just make him come. 

Scott licked his lips again and swallowed as much of Isaac’s cock as he could. He closed his eyes and indulged in the sound they were making: the slurping as Scott’s mouth moves up and down Isaac’s cock and the breathy pants the other boy is making. He opened his eyes and looked up. Isaac’s head was thrown back his hands gripping the counter as Scott sucked him off.

Scott ran his hands up Isaac’s legs until he reached his ass. He kneaded at the flesh while taking the cock deeper into his throat. He could tell Isaac was close. The other wolf buried his hands in Scott’s hair and gripped tight.

“Sco…Scott.” Isaac breathed out.

Scott responded with a hum that made Isaac’s body shudder. Scott began to move faster getting Isaac’s dick deeper in his throat each time and adding a few teeth grazes along the way. The beta came with a growl and Scott swallowed every drop.

Isaac sagged against the counter. He took a few moments to collect himself before opening his eyes again. Scott was still on his knees just watching him with a look he couldn’t exactly describe. Isaac dropped to his knees and kissed him. Isaac realized how much he loved their mixed taste.

Eventually they stood up. Isaac turned Scott around. He pressed his slick chest against the shorter boy’s back and lifted up Scott’s tank and threw it on the floor. Isaac kissed Scott’s shoulder blades while his right hand roamed his torso to finally find purchase down Scott’s pants.  
Isaac palmed Scott’s dick lazily and peppered kisses on Scott’s shoulder. The beta took his hand away from Scott’s dick and pulled down the shorts. He stepped away to allow Scott to fully get out of his clothes. The omega put his hands on the counter and leaned forward. He then turned his head to look at Isaac with that come and get me look again.

Isaac walked forward and grabbed two handfuls of Scott’s ass. He puts his thumb in his mouth and wet it generously before running it down the crack of the omega’s ass. Scott let out a loud moan and Isaac pressed his thumb there harder just to hear it again. He let Scott grind circles against his thumb while he reached around and gripped Scott’s dick. He used the pre-come to coat his cock and began to stroke.

“Fuck.” Scott hissed. He tilted his head back so it rested on Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac took the opportunity to kiss Scott’s bared neck as he quickened his hand movements. He fingered Scott’s ass in time with his strokes.

Isaac watched Scott as he came: eyes closed tight and biting his lip so hard he drew blood. He stroked the omega’s dick until he had given all he had. They both collapsed onto the floor neither of them caring about how dirty it was. Scott lay with his head cradled in Isaac's neck and after a few moments he started to laugh.

“Care to share with the class?” Isaac asked him.

“It’s just…my Mom’s gonna kill me. Us, actually.” 

“So is Lydia.” Isaac reminded him.

“Fuck.”

“We just did that.” Isaac said and they both devolved in mirthful giggles.

Melissa didn’t actually kill them. They managed to get the kitchen cleaned up before she arrived but she did wonder why they kept blushing every time they looked at each other. As for Lydia, Scott made a note, to thank Costco.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Leave comments :)


End file.
